Death Star Prototype
Background The Death Star prototype was a testbed for the first Death Star. It was constructed in the Empire's secret Maw Installation. The Death Star prototype was simply a durasteel frame with a reactor core, superlaser, engines, and a control room. First conceived by Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, it was constructed by Bevel Lemelisk and his engineers at the Maw Installation. The Death Star prototype measured 120 kilometers in diameter. Its superlaser was only powerful enough to destroy a planet's core, rendering it uninhabitable, although it was powerful enough to totally destroy larger moons. The superlaser also took a large amount of power and drained the vehicle's batteries. It took hours to recharge the batteries and superlaser. The targeting system on the Death Star prototype was also never calibrated, greatly hurting its accuracy. The prototype had no interior except a control room where all the computers including the superlaser were slave linked. This meant the station could be run by a small crew. The interiors of the later Death Stars were taken up by the hyperdrive engines and other components. The Death Star prototype was constructed to see if the planet-destroying superlaser could be built. As soon as the laser worked, the prototype was left anchored above the Maw Installation since it had fulfilled its mission. It was never completed. A multi-kilometer access chute from the prototype later made its way to the Corellian Sector of Nar Shaddaa, where Shug Ninx integrated it into his workshop. Model Type - Death Star Prototype Class - Prototype Superweapon Battlestation Crew - 256 + 45 gunners +500 passengers MDC By Location (see deathstar 1) Main Hull - 28.8 million Sector (24) - 1.2 million Hull per 500ft - 1000 Main Superlaser - 3 million Secondary Super Laser - 200 000 Shields - 330 000 per sector Armour - Stops up to and including weapons that do a maximum of 150md. Speed Space - Mach 2 Range - 2 months Statistics Height - 120km Length - 120km Width - 120km Weight - tons loaded Cargo - 500 tons Power System - Super Hypermatter Reactor with several secondary hypermater reactors Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Axial SUperlaser Prototype Primary Purpose - anti-ship/planet Range - several million km Damage - Moons nad ships are automatically destroyed. Planets are rendered uninhabitable Rate Of Fire - once per 24 hours Payload - unlimted Bonuses - -5 strike Bonuses Cannot dodge Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 50 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 100 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 200 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 500 000 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1 000 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer Carried Craft References Used Jedi Academy Sourcebook West End Games Wookieepedia